I'll always wanted to come to you again Usagi X Seiya Sailor Moon
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: On a warm summer night, on a balcony of Crystal Tokyo, the Neo Queen Serenity was looking, alone, thinking about finding the light of a star, among her memories, and her lost, secret and eternal love... Whispering to her heart...


" **I´ll always wanted to come to you again..."**

 _On a warm summer night, on a balcony of Crystal Tokyo, the Neo Queen Serenity was looking, alone, the majestic starry sky, where, among many bright stars and glitter, just thinking about finding the light of a star, among her memories, and her lost, secret and eternal love...Whispering to her heart..._

I´ll always want to touch you again...

Because I can never forgive no having reached your hand and avoid you go, or have left in my heart replace the part that is needed today, which were was you, that I didn´t see...The one that I can´t never have in me.

I should not waste the time, and listen to that melody with their feelings I should be do.

But it's too late to remember the things that between dreams, tears and rain will not be.

Among the stars, sometimes, I wish that you come again and make me smile, because, you know? I can´t forget it...From you, I can erase your face form my heart.

Your light in my sky, the star you were, the star that I can´t see in the sky glow.

It is as if the past I would now change, that in when I don´t wanting to distort the future, allow you go and stay to who was supposed, was to love...

I have no regrets, only, I would change my life, and although I followed the course I have to go, I can´t accept in the remoteness of my destiny that in this you can´t be.

Your voice, the name you said to my heart, your warm and your embrace, the thousand ways that today I know you used to show me what your warm feeling filled to deliver to me.

All for this I lost in time and has not been, at same time, deleting...

I'll always want to see you again...

Know how you are, and not have to miss you in silence…

But I know how far you are, as far as my desire of you should be.

I don´t ask someone to understand me, or maybe you remember me, but what I feel can´t go just like that... Not when it's something so big that nothing in a life can end it.

I tried and tried to be strong, but when I look at the sky, I inevitably remember everything all my feelings for you that I hide, and also, that I lie to myself, and being a fool, for not accepting that you make my heart beat…

Although this feeling doesn´t means anything for you; no matter that I be anything for you.

Sometimes I believe if I think you a lot, I can turn around and on the threshold of my balcony, I can see you again, at the end, come...

Then I realize that the desires in my case are whims that do not glimpse any summer night, like the nights I live by your side, and although I have the power to do whatever, bring you back with the power of love I can´t do... That´s not easy, but it is.

A kiss, a look...You.

If I could see you again, just I want to hear you say "Dumpling..." with your sweet voice that one day sang for me, and see your smile...Feel your warmth in me…

But it will not be, not, not ever...

In eternity that I live my life, I will live at the expense of what I decided, and that was not what my heart wanted. Because…

I'll always want to love again...But that has never stopped to be in me…

Seiya Kou...

Full of tears, Neo Queen Serenity, wiping drowned tears, sighed deeply, wrapped in nostalgia and the persistent melancholy in which her heart was always, look at the sky trying to calm her pain, as when she decide back inside, feel the presence of someone behind her body...

A whispered and a ethereal warmth accelerated her heart...

She could only close her eyes, while turning around, listening with a sweet voice, that voice that she desire for so long, and never forgot ...

-Dumpling…My Dumpling…

And in the end, she find her reflected in the eyes, full of tears, of the man who has always waiting… In her own eyes that, bewildered and with tears, finding true the desire of her love...

-Seiya...

One two; three steps to the other... And face to face, the smile of both is denoting one thing... Love.

On a warm summer night, on a balcony of Crystal Tokyo, the Neo Queen Serenity was watching the brightest star in the entire sky, on her front, so close of her soul; here, at the end…

-I´ll never let you go again…

-Me too, never…

-If you knew how I much I waited for this night, for this moment... for you... I always wanted to come back to you...

-This is the night that you will come with me. To me… To you…

And, wrapped in a smile of love, that star and that moon melt their lips in the kiss that always waited in their heart... In this love, writing for them in the arch of heaven… In that fate, which, in the end, expected to join them, forever, at both…


End file.
